El incidente del libro secreto de Lavi
by D.grey-fan
Summary: El libro secreto de Lavi ha caido en manos equivocadas. ¿Podran él y Krory recuperlo antes de que todos piensen que son un par de pervertidos?


**El incidente del libro secreto de Lavi**

Sinopsis: El libro secreto de Lavi ha caído en manos equivocadas. ¿Podrán él y Krory recuperarlo antes de que todos piensen que son un par de pervertidos?

Advertencia: DGM (obviamente) no es mío.

……………

_Lavi._

_Gracias. Pero no gracias. Cuando te pedí un libro no esperaba que me prestaras uno tan… no importa, lo he traído de regreso._

_Krory._

Krory terminó de escribir esta nota mientras caminaba por el pasillo en dirección al cuarto de Lavi. Aquel mensaje era solo en caso de que el joven bookman no se encontrara en su habitación en aquel momento.

Guardó la nota en la primera página. Aquel libro era terrible, ni siquiera había podido pasar de las primeras líneas cuando se percato del tipo de historia de la que se trataba. Y el solo hecho de mirar la portada, aunque la cubierta era de color negro, lo hacía sonrojarse terriblemente.

Tal vez habría sido mejor tomar prestado un libro de la biblioteca.

Acababa de cerrar el libro, cuando escucho un fuerte sonido a sus espaldas. De inmediato se dio la vuelta para poder ver de qué se trataba. Pero no era lo que esperaba.

Miranda se encontraba tirada en el suelo al pie de las escaleras. Al parecer la chica había tropezado mientras bajaba, y ahora, el contenido de su bolso se encontraba esparcido por todos lados.

—¿S-se encuentra bien? —pregunto Krory con preocupación, mientras se arrodillaba frente a ella.

—Sí, estoy bien —contesto Miranda, avergonzada, tratando de guardar el contenido de su bolsa a toda velocidad.

Krory dejo el libro a un lado y comenzó a ayudarla. ¿Cómo es que alguien podía guardar tantas cosas en un bolso tan pequeño?: un pañuelo, un bolígrafo, un libro, un dedal y algunas monedas que habían ido a parar hasta mitad del pasillo, y que él había recogido.

—Muchas gracias –dijo Miranda cuando Krory colocó las monedas en su mano.

—No fue nada. Parece que lleva prisa —observó.

—Me quede dormida —admitió ella algo apenada —. Lenalee debe estarme esperando, teníamos que vernos a las diez.

—En ese caso deberías darte prisa —índico sonriendo—. Hasta luego.

Miranda sonrió.

—Hasta lue… —la chica no había dado ni tres pasos cuando volvió a tropezar.

—¡¿Miranda?

—Estoy bien —la chica se puso de pie inmediatamente, tratando de aparentar que nada había pasado —. Hasta luego —volvió a despedirse y se perdió de vista al final del pasillo.

Krory retomó su camino hacia el cuarto de Lavi, pensando si Miranda estaría bien después de haber tropezado dos veces seguidas en menos de un minuto. Tal vez habría sido bueno señalarle que sus agujetas estaban desatadas.

Acababa de dar vuelta en el siguiente corredor, cuando se encontró con la persona que buscaba.

—Lavi.

—Kuro-chan —Lavi cerró la puerta de su habitación, al parecer estaba a punto de marcharse— ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

—Ah, bueno…yo solo… —Krory le extendió el libro.

—¿Lo terminaste tan rápido? Debió haberte gustado, ¿verdad? —Lavi le dirigió una sonrisa picara.

Krory se ruborizó.

—N-no, claro que no, por eso lo traje de regreso.

Lavi rió ante la reacción de su amigo y tomo el libro. Pero, al hacer esto, se detuvo.

—Kuro-chan, este no es mi libro.

—De que hablas —pregunto Krory, extrañado—, claro que… —pero al observarlo se dio cuenta de que Lavi tenía razón. Aquel no era su libro. La portada de este era de color verde obscuro, y el titulo estaba escrito con grandes letras doradas.

—Qué extraño, lo llevaba en la mano y nunca… —entonces lo recordó—¡Oh no!

—¿Que sucede?

—Acabo de… Miranda…sus cosas… debió tomarlo por error.

Lavi soltó una carcajada. A pesar de las pausas había logrado comprender la idea completa, y por qué Krory reaccionaba así.

—Bueno, no es tan malo. Solo tienes que pedírselo, y si lo descubre antes, se dará cuenta de la confusión y te lo devolverá… creyendo que eres alguna clase de pervertido —Lavi parecía muy divertido ante esta ultima parte.

—¡No solo yo!

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Bueno… mientras caminaba hacia acá escribí una nota… —explicó Krory.

—Sí.

—Solo en caso de que no estuvieras…

—Aja.

—…tiene tu nombre en ella…

—¡¿Qué? —Lavi se horrorizó. En ese momento había comprendido la gravedad del asunto —¡¿ Por qué hiciste eso?

—En caso de que…

—¡No!…me refiero a… olvídalo, tenemos que recuperarlo, ahora. ¿Dónde está Miranda?

—Dijo que tenía que verse con Lenalee a las diez.

—¡¿Lenalee?

Lavi tomo a Krory por el borde de su capa y lo jaló por el pasillo a toda velocidad. ¿Cómo es que alguien podía ser tan tonto? No por nada le había dicho que ese era su libro secreto. ¿Qué pasaría si alguien se daba cuenta? En especial las dos chicas. No es que no tuvieran una idea del tipo de cosas que leía, pero descubrirlo en verdad, era algo totalmente distinto.

Antes de llegar al final del pasillo, notaron una figura de cabello blanco que subía por las escaleras al final, masticando algo parecido a una brocheta.

—¡Allen!

—Oh, Lavi, ¿qué es lo que…?

—¿Has visto a Lenalee?

—¿O a Miranda?

—Acaban de irse —indicó Allen, señalando hacia el piso de abajo —, creo que se dirigían al pueblo .

Lavi y Krory corrieron escaleras abaja, dejando una nube de polvo detrás de ellos, y a un muy confundido Allen en el pasillo.

………..

—Mira ese —exclamó Lenalee, señalando el aparador junto a ellas.

—Es muy bonito —Miranda se aproximó para poder ver aquel vestido. Palideció—… y también muy caro.

Lenalee rió ante esto último. Las dos chicas continuaron su camino calle abajo, observando cada una de las tiendas a su alrededor.

El haber salido juntas había resultado una gran idea, y Lenalee agradecía el que su compañera hubiera accedido a ir con ella, ya que era la primera vez que iba de compras con otra chica. Miranda sentía lo mismo.

De hecho, estaban tan felices que no se habían percatado de que estaban siendo observadas.

Desde la jardinera, detrás de ellas, se asomaron un mechón de cabello blanco y uno de color rojo. Cuando las chicas doblaron la esquina, Lavi y Krory salieron de su escondite.

—¿Como se supone que vamos a recuperarlo? — preguntó Krory con curiosidad, mientras sacudía una flor que había quedado pegada en su camisa.

—Eso es fácil —contestó Lavi—, si está en su bolso, solo tenemos que quitárselo.

—Ah… ¡espera, te refieres a robarlo!

—No vamos a robar nada, solo lo tomaremos un momento y se lo devolveremos.

—No, eso sí que no lo hare —Krory parecía dispuesto a marcharse. Se puso de pie, tratando de salir de la jardinera.

—Ah no, no te irás —Lavi lo tomó por el borde de la capa y lo jaló hacia atrás, haciéndolo caer de nuevo entre los arbustos—, recuerda que tu nos metiste en esto.

—Yo solo te pedí un libro —se defendió Krory—. ¡Uno decente! No esperaba uno del tipo que incluyen escenarios con velas, ni chicas con poca ropa, ni…

Krory se detuvo a mitad de la frase, sonrojado. Lavi lo miro extrañado, sin entender a que se debía esto, hasta que dio un vistazo al frente.

Las personas a su alrededor los observaban como si estuvieran locos. Y con justa razón. Después de todo, seguían dentro de la jardinera, discutiendo acerca de cómo robar el bolso de una chica, y hablando de libros cuyo contenido no era muy apropiado para la gran mayoría de los presentes.

Los dos salieron disparados, antes de que alguien gritara o llamara a las autoridades, y se escondieron en un callejón a varias cuadras de distancia. Ambos respiraban agitadamente, pero al menos habían logrado salir de ahí.

—Es la última vez que… —comenzó Lavi, pero, de repente, se detuvo. Justo en la calle de al lado, frente a una tienda de sombreros, se encontraban Lenalee y Miranda—. Perfecto, es nuestra oportunidad —exclamó Lavi, dispuesto a tomar su martillo.

Krory lo miró con preocupación.

—Sí, pero…

—¿Se te ocurre algo mejor? —preguntó Lavi con molestia.

—No, pero…

— Entonces, solo observa.

Lavi tomo su martillo e hizo crecer el mango hasta llegar al otro extremo de la calle.

—Muy bien, ahora… solo tengo… que… —Lavi trataba de tomar el bolso, una acción que pensó sería fácil si lograba tomarlo por la correa; mas no contaba con Miranda. La chica se movía constantemente, se agachaba un poco para ver la parte de abajo del aparador, o giraba para hablar con Lenalee, haciendo que esto le resultara imposible —. Vamos, Miranda, no te…muevas.

Lavi agitó el martillo con brusquedad y, en lugar de tomar el bolso, término empujando a Miranda por la espalda.

La chica termino por perder el equilibrio y cayó de bruces contra el piso.

—¡Miranda! —Lenalee se agachó para ayudar a su compañera a ponerse de pie, confundida ante su repentina caída.

—¡Mira lo que has hecho! —exclamó Krory con molestia al ver esto.

—No quería empujarla —se defendió Lavi— Ella se movió. Hey… espera, ¿qué haces Kuro-chan?

Krory había sujetado el martillo de Lavi en un intento por detenerlo.

—Lavi, suficiente, nos meterás en problemas.

—Mira quien lo dice, el responsable de que todo esto pasara.

—¡Yo solo te pedí un libro!

Ambos iniciaron una lucha, furiosa pero sin hacer demasiado ruido, tratando de quedarse con el control del martillo. Las personas que caminaban por la calle solo podían ver un gigantesco palo que se agitaba de un lado a otro de la calle, pero, al menos, Lenalee y Miranda no parecían notar esto. Estaban demasiado ocupadas tratando de recoger las pertenencias que habían caído del bolso de Miranda, por tercera vez en el día, como para notarlo.

Finalmente, Krory logró quitarle el martillo a Lavi, sosteniéndolo por sobre su cabeza para que este no pudiera alcanzarlo. Solo que, al hacer esto, también logró enganchar el bolso de Miranda sin que esta lo notara. Ninguno de los dos lo podía creer.

—¡Bien hecho, Kuro-chan! —exclamo Lavi.

—P-pero yo no…

—¿Qué importa? —Lavi tomo el martillo de nuevo en su poder —¡Ya es nuestro!

El martillo comenzó a regresar a su tamaño normal. Miranda acababa de girar hacia su bolso, solo para ver que este se alejaba… ¿¡Solo?

—¡Kyaaahhhhh! ¡Lenalee!

Lenalee giró para ver que sucedía. Miranda señalaba algo frente a ella, y Lenalee pudo observar el bolso que se alejaba, al parecer, flotando en el aire.

—No lo harás —la chica saltó en el aire con una agilidad increíble. No sabía qué era lo que pasaba, pero no estaba dispuesta a permitir que robaran a su compañera.

Lavi acababa de tomara el bolso en su mano cuando algo bajó del cielo y lo golpeo con fuerza, provocando una nube de polvo a su alrededor. Cuando esta se despejo Lenalee se percató de quien era la persona que yacía en el piso bajo su bota. La chica no lo podía creer.

—¿Lavi? ¿Krory?

—Hola, Lenalee —saludo Lavi, tratando de fingir que nada raro ocurría.

La sorpresa de Lenalee se convirtió en enojo apenas un segundo después.

—¿Pero que creen que están haciendo? —pregunto con molestia.

En ese momento, Miranda llego corriendo desde la calle principal.

—Lo atrapaste Lena…. —Miranda quedo con la boca abierta ante la escena frente a ella — ¿Lavi? ¿Krory?

—H-hola, Miranda —saludó Krory, temblando.

Lavi se puso de pie, mientras Lenalee le arrebataba el bolso de las manos.

—Muy bien, ¿podrían explicarnos que están haciendo? —preguntó con impaciencia.

—Solo tratábamos de recuperar el libro de Lavi —contesto Krory, antes de que Lavi pudiera inventar algo.

—¿Libro? —preguntó Lenalee, sin entender. ¿Todo esto por un libro?

—Es el libro favorito de Lavi —declaró Krory, sin darse cuenta de lo que decía.

—¡A Krory también le gusta! —soltó Lavi, al escuchar esto.

—¿Qué? ¡No, no es cierto!

Lenalee los veía con una mezcla de confusión y molestia, mientras Miranda comenzaba a sacar cosas de su bolsa, buscando el libro que había tomado por error. Al notar esto ambos palidecieron.

«Este es el fin» pensaron.

Entonces, paso algo extraño. Miranda pareció confundida y comenzó a revolver los objetos en su bolsa a toda velocidad.

—Hay no —le escucharon decir, y luego observaron como vaciaba el contenido de esta en el piso. No había ningún libro.

—¡Lo perdí!

—¡Lo perdiste! —exclamaron los dos, al unísono.

—Debí tirarlo cuando tropecé con aquella banca, ¡lo siento!

—No, está bien. No era tan valioso —se apresuró a decir Krory.

—Si no era tan valioso, porque tomarse tantas molestias para recuperarlo — preguntó Lenalee con sospechas.

Lavi se apresuró a colocar una mano sobre la boca de su amigo, antes de que este dijera algo más.

—Lo que Kuro-chan, quiere decir es que puedo vivir sin él.

Krory asintió.

—Lo siento mucho Lavi, prometo reponerlo si eso ayuda en algo.

—No, de verdad, eso no es necesario —se apresuró a decir Lavi, agitando las manos frente a él—. Bueno, creo que no las molestaremos mas —el chico les sonrió, mientras él y Krory se daban media vuelta, dispuestos a marcharse de ahí, antes de que algo más pasara—. Suerte.

Ambos caminaron lo más rápido posible, hasta perderse de vista en la calle de al lado.

Las dos chicas intercambiaron miradas y rieron. Aquellos dos eran un par de tonto, pero, después de todo, eran un par de tontos bastante lindos.

—¿Ahora qué Lavi? —preguntó Krory cuando estuvieron lo bastante lejos.

El chico se cruzó de hombros.

—No hay nada más que hacer —declaró el chico con alivio—, si el libro se perdió entonces se acaba el problema. Nadie aquí sabe quién soy, y si alguien lo encontrara no pasaría nada.

Krory asintió. Después de todo, su amigo tenía razón.

…………

Mientras tanto, de vuelta en la orden, Allen acababa de levantar algo del piso. Se trataba de un libro. Y tenía una nota. La tomó. Luego dio vuelta a la página, leyó las primeras líneas de la historia… y palideció.

Notas finales: Hacia tanto que no escribía un fic. Gracias a todos los que revisaron mi última historia en español, espero que esta también sea de su agrado. Reviews, quejas o sugerencias son más que bienvenidas.


End file.
